Nightmare
by Damonconfortfanfic
Summary: Damon has a nightmare and its up to Stefan and the gang to figure out what there about. Warning: Abuse, self-harm, Rape (mentioned), eating disorders
1. Crying

**General POV**

 _"Pathetic, worthless, stupid excuse for a son and a man!"_

 _"Your a horrible brother, Damon."_

 _"I should stake you right here and now."_

 _"Your a monster!"_

These are the words Damon is dreaming of as he tosses and turns in his bed, Sweat pouring down his face even though it was the middle of October and the temperature outside was not even slightly warm.

"No. No! Please, stop! No." Damon mumbled under his breath. But apparently he wasn't as much mumbling as he was yelling because halfway through his desperate pleas for the voices to stop, he heard the door creak open causing him to stir awake.

It was to dark to make out anything more than a dark figure in the doorway, but he instantly recognized the voice. "Damon? You okay?" Stefan mumbled sleepily. Saint Stefan. Great.

Damon nodded slightly avoiding eye contact with the younger vampire. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak, he would go into a full blown panic attack.

Damon could hear another set of footsteps from down the hall. Confusion and a bit of panic set in before he remembered Elena was Staying the night with Stefan.

With Stefan. It was Always Stefan.

With this thought, Damon starting breathing rapidly hoping his brother wouldn't notice and just leave him alone. But unfortunately, Damon was never that lucky and within seconds, Stefan was at the side of his bed. "Damon, it's okay. It's only me, your safe. Your okay." Stefan whispered reassuringly to Damon.

Once Damon calmed down, he reluctantly looked his brother in the eye, embarrassed at the situation that just occurred.

Stefan smiled sadly at Damon. "You okay now, Day." Day. His childhood Nickname.

And that was all it took. Damon turned away from his brother sobbing uncontrollably as if he was still the little boy once called Day. He hid his head in the pillow trying to control it, but with no luck.

He knew what was going to happen next. Stefan would call him a horrible brother. Worthless, pathetic, and stupid. Then, Elena would tell him she would never love him.

But that never happened. Much to Damon's surprise, He felt tight arms wrap around him in a hug, whispering soothing things in his ear. "Shhhhhh. Hush Damon. Your okay."

"No! I'm not okay! And I never have been and never will be!" Damon shouted through tears.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan asked with concern.

"Why?" Damon asked sounding small and vulnerable.

"Why what, Damon?"

"Why does no one love me!?" Damon asked voice cracking.

Damon regretted asking the question as soon as it left his lips. He knew Stefan would laugh at him and tell everyone.

"Damon."

It doesn't really matter though. His reputation was already ruined.

"Damon."

Strong, confident, cool Damon was gone and in his place, pathetic, worthless, stupid Damon that left the moment he became vampire.

"Damon."

His head snapped up as he realized Stefan said his name.

"I love you." Was what Stefan said.

Damon's eyes widened in shock and confusion before once again filling with tears. He felt Stefan tighten his grip as he pulled Damon on his lap, still hugging him tightly.

Damon felt like a child. He looked towards the doorway and saw a shocked and confused Elena as well as Jermey, Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric giving him a sympathetic look.

He completely forgot that The whole gang was staying the night. He looked the opposite direction of the door and gripped Stefan's shirt, willing to just disappear.

He felt Stefan's warm hands rubbing his back in a comforting Gesture. Then he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer.

He felt someone soothing his hair. He could recognize the touch and the strong smell of perfume. Elena.

She will never look at him the same again. None of them will. This thought causes him to sob harder, pulling away from Stefan and looking away from everyone suddenly feeling nauseous.


	2. Sick

"Damon, you need to calm down your going to make yourself sick."

But it was too late. By the time Stefan spoke these words, blood started pouring out Damon's mouth and onto the pillow as he coughed and gagged.

"Can someone get a bucket and Towels!" Stefan commanded. But Bonnie and Caroline were already halfway out the door to get what Stefan requested.

Alaric put his hands Under Damon's Arms gently helping him into a more convenient position as the Vampire continued to cry and puke. Alaric and Stefan exchanged concerned glances.

Seconds later, Caroline came running back into the room at Vampire speed holding a bucket and towels. Bonnie, following shortly behind, also had a few towels.

They handed the towels and bucket to Damon and Alaric.

Alaric put the towels on the floor and bed were the Vampire had gotten sick and Stefan held the bucket under Damon's Chin.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Damon." Stefan whispered again

"You done?" Stefan asked once the Vampire stopped puking.

Damon nodded and Stefan placed the bucket on the floor.

He leaned back into Alaric who was still holding him up.

Alaric smiled sadly wishing he could take this pain away from his best friend. That's when Alaric looked down and saw something he wished he hadn't.


	3. Self-harm

When he looked over to Stefan who was even more pale then usual, he knew he had seen it to. Red, angry, unhealed, deep cuts were littered on Damon's arm. Damon hadn't noticed that Alaric, Stefan, and now the rest of the gang saw them, but when Stefan gently grabbed Damon's arm, he looked down and then back to Stefan with wide, scared eyes that Stefan never even knew his older brother possessed.

"Damon, why did you do this to yourself?" Stefan asked voice filled with worry of what the answer would be.

Damon closed his eyes trying to think of an excuse but when he couldn't find any, he said the truth.

"Because I don't want to live anymore!" He half shouted.

Gasps were heard throughout the room As Elena and Bonnie covered their mouths with their hand crying silently. Jermey and Caroline stood with their eyes wide and there mouths open in shock.

Stefan rolled up Damon's sleeve. On any other day, Damon would have protested against this, but he was too weak right now.

He knew what would happen next.

His brother and the rest of the gang would start laughing. Calling him a teenager girl and telling him to grow up and get over it.

But once again, to his surprise, that never happened.

Instead he felt the same tight arms wrap around him. Stefan Cared?

He could also feel a warm hand rubbing up and down his back. Alaric Cared? No one laughed like Damon thought they would. They all Care?

"Was it a nightmare, Damon?" Stefan asked although he was sure he knew the answer.

Damon nodded slightly staring at the ground and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"It was about us not caring about you, wasn't it?" A new voice, Caroline, asked.

Another nod.

"That's why you cut yourself, isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

Small nod.


	4. Spell

"Alright. Everyone get there sleeping bags because we are having a sleepover in Damon's room!" Caroline said excitedly as she could manage in a situation like this.

Everyone agreed And ran to get there sleeping bags. Alaric and Stefan helped Damon lay down in his bed. Stefan got up and was about to get his sleeping bag when someone grabbed his wrist. Damon.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered softly. Stefan nodded and looked to Alaric.

"I'll get it for you." Alaric whispered. Stefan smiled slightly and sat next to Damon who was curled up into a ball on his side. When everyone left and the room was quiet again, Stefan whispered "you know I will always love you, right Damon?" Damon looked up at Stefan and then back down before whispering fast and slurred "IluvyoutoStefan." Stefan smiled.

Just then, the gang entered the room with there sleeping bags and placed them on the floor. Alaric handed Stefan's to him. "Thank you." Stefan whispered. Alaric smiled and glanced to Damon. His breathing was a bit rigid from all the crying and his eyes were closed indicating that he was asleep. Everyone else soon fell asleep as well.

But the peaceful sleep didn't last long before everyone was awoken to Damon's Yelling. "Stop it! Please, stop. I'm sorry. Please, no!" Everyone frowned as Damon continued to shake and yell. Stefan stood and was about to shake the Vampire awake when his hand was grabbed by Alaric.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake him this time." He said.

When Alaric saw the confusion in Stefan's face so he continued.

"It will be the same as last time. Damon will be embarrassed and start Crying again which will probably make him sick again."

Stefan nodded in understanding.

"But What are we going to do? I hate seeing him like this." Stefan Whispered. Alaric looked down and nodded in agreement.

"I know what we can do." Bonnie said from behind them.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I have a spell in the grimoire to see inside dreams. If we do that and see what he's dreaming of, maybe we could help him." Bonnie looked at everyone else in the room to see if they agreed.

Caroline nodded. "I agree. If we see what his nightmare is about we can help him with it because we'll have more to talk about."

Elena nodded as well. "I'm in." She said.

Jermey nodded "I'm kinda curious to see what he's dreaming of."

Stefan sighed. "He's gonna kill us all when he wakes up you know."

"Probably. But does that really matter right now, Stefan?" Caroline asked.

Stefan glanced at the still yelling Vampire. "Guess not. Let's do it." He said.

"I will get the grimoire." Bonnie Said quietly.

10 minutes later, Bonnie had the grimoire open surrounded by candles. The gang sat in a circle around the grimoire.

Bonnie started chanting the spell in Latin and everything when black.


	5. Inside the nightmare

They soon woke up on the floor of a house that was unrecognizable for the gang, but Stefan recognized it just fine.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"The old Salvatore boarding house." Stefan told her.

Everyone looked around the house.

"What year?" She asked.

Before Stefan could answer, his super hearing caught distant voices from upstairs. Caroline must've heard it to because she was also staring at the Ceiling.

"What do you hear?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't make it out. But I know its voices." Stefan replied back.

"Let's check it out." Elena said curiosity filling her voice.

They started walking up the stairs and down the hall. Stefan leading the way.

They stopped at a doorway.

"This is were it's coming from." Stefan said quietly. They creaked the door open. It was a large, dark room. Really, the only thing in it was a white bed pushed against the wall. On the bed, there was a women. A very beautiful women. A very pregnant women. It took Stefan a minute to figure out who it was but then he remembered. He had only ever seen pictures of her though.

"Who's that women?" Jermey asked.

"Our mother." Stefan said quietly.

Next to her, there was a little boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"That must be Damon and This must be your birth." Bonnie said. "That means that it must be 1846." Stefan said quietly.

"Why would Damon be dreaming this though?" Alaric asked.

Stefan shrugged and walked closer to the scene with the rest of the gang following behind.

They listened to young 6 year old Damon and his mother talking.

"Once I give birth to this baby, it's going to be your duty to protect him, Damon."

"I will mommy. I won't let anything happen to the baby. You'll help though, right?

"I know you won't baby. But I don't know if I'll be around to help you look after him. So as his big brother, you need to watch after him and keep him safe."

"What do you mean you might not be around?"

"Well honey, a lot of people don't make it out of childbirth."

"You made it out when you had me."

"Yes but just barely."

Young Damon smiled at his mom. He had hope that she would make it, but the gang knew what was going to happen next.

"0w"

"Mommy what's wrong!"

"It's ok honey. I'm fine. But I need you to call a nurse."

Young Damon hoped of the bed and ran to the door.

"Help! my mommy needs a nurse!"

Young Damon ran back to the bed with a nurse following shortly behind. The nurse had a long, white dress on with a white hat.

She picked young Damon up off the bed and placed him on the floor before beginning to work on the women.

Young Damon Was shouting and trying get past the nurse as she kept pushing him back away from the bed another 4 nurses walked into the room and one of them picked young Damon up and took him outside the room.

This went on for the next 10 minutes. Young Damon was pacing in worry and concern outside of the room before the nurse walked out with sadness in her eyes. The gang instantly knew why.

"How's mommy? Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Can I see her?"

"Your mommy's in a better place."

Damon ignored her and ran into the room and over to where 4 nurses surrounded the bed.

"Mommy? Mommy! Please wake up mommy!"

One of the nurses placed her hand on Young Damon's shoulder.

"She's gone hon."

Young Damon looked up and through his vision blurred with tears, he could see a nurse holding a small baby. With short, brown hair and green eyes.

The nurse handed young Damon the baby before they all left the room walking past a group of shocked bystanders.

"I will always protect you."

Young Damon started to cry as he stared at the body of his once lively mother who was now unmoving.


	6. Abuse

Just then, the door burst and standing there was someone everyone recognized from photos Stefan had shown them.

giuseppe Salvatore.

He walked over to the bed and took one look at his dead wife before looking at the crying Damon and Stefan in his arms.

He ripped Stefan out of Damon's arms and gave him to a nurse that walked in with him. He told the nurse to bring him to his nursery.

Once the nurse and Stefan left, giuseppe turned to Damon and growled.

"What did you do!?"

Damon back away from his seething father, obviously afraid.

"I didn't do anything, father. I p-promise."

giuseppe grabbed Damon by the arm pulling him off the bed and dragging him out the room.

Once they left the room with the gang following behind, giuseppe threw Damon into the wall.

"Salvatore men don't cry!"

"Sorry father."

"You should be sorry! Man up!"

Damon looked down at the ground before his father grabbed him by the chin forcing him to look up and then, he struck him with the back of his hand. Hard.

Damon put his hand up to his reddening face once again trying not to cry in fear of being hit again.

Stefan felt a sudden surge of Anger towards this man for hitting his brother and telling him not to cry after his mother died.

He suddenly no longer felt guilty for killing him.

His only regret, was that he couldn't do it again.

But it didn't end there. giuseppe Kicked Damon in the ribs causing him to double over in pain and the gang watching to flinch at the loud crack that sounded throughout the hollow hallway. Broken ribs. Giuseppe grabbed Damon by the arm hard enough to leave a bruise and pulled him to his feet.


	7. Betrayel

"Your a pathetic, worthless, stupid excuse for a son and a man!"

Just then, Stefan walked into the hall. except he wasn't a baby anymore. He was 17.

"Your a horrible brother, Damon."

Then Alaric walked into the hall holding a stake.

"I should stake you right here and now."

Then Elena.

"Your a monster!"

Young Damon curled into a ball hiding his head and trying to block out the noise as the gang watched in horror at what Damon was dreaming they were saying.

Bonnie started chanting in Latin again before everything went black and they woke up again on the floor to there current house.

"I can't believe he dreams us saying things like that." Elena says through her own tears.

"That part wasn't real obviously. But was what Giuseppe did to Damon." Bonnie asked not able to bring herself to say abuse.

Stefan shrugged as he put his arm around the crying Elena. "He never hurt Damon around me."

"It makes sense why he tried to hide from us when he was crying. He thinks it's wrong to cry because Giuseppe told him it was. But we have to show him that it's ok to cry and what Giuseppe said to him and possibly did to him, was wrong." Caroline said determination in her voice.

"How are we gonna do that? If we tell him we were in his dream, he'll snap our necks. Again." Jermey said mumbling the last word.

"We'll figure it out. I just can't believe he thinks we'll betray him and that we actually think those things." Caroline replied.

The gang nodded and looked towards Damon who was thankfully still sleeping.

"We'll figure it out in the morning. Let's just get some sleep now." Stefan said. Everyone nodded and returned to their sleeping bags while Bonnie cleaned up the materials from the spell.

Though non of them were able to sleep still thinking of the nightmare Damon was having and wishing they could wake him up.


	8. Wet the bed

The next morning, Caroline was the first one awake. As soon as she got up, she replayed the events of last night in her head and looked over To Damon. To her suprise, he was awake.

"Morning Damon."

No Reply.

"Damon?" She tried again.

Still no reply.

"Are you okay?"

Nothing.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as she realized he may know that they went in his dream last night.

But as she stood and walked over to his bed, stepping over everyone else, she realized that was the case.

Pulling his covers back slightly, she was shocked to find that Damon wet the bed.

She didn't even know it was possible for Vampires to do that.

After she pulled the covers back, Damon's breath picked up slightly and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Caroline had to think fast of what to do to keep him from having a panic attack.

He was obviously traumatized and embarrassed from the situation.

She bent down so he was at eye level but he refused to look at her. The only real sign that he was alive was his breathing.

"Damon, look at me."

He didn't

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It happens to everyone."

He still didn't look at her

Caroline sighed and started shaking Stefan awake.

She hated that she had to embarrass him more by having his brother know, but He wasn't talking to her so maybe he'll talk to Stefan.

Stefan stirred awake and unfortunately so did the others. And of course, they all looked towards Damon immediately and saw the wet spot covering the spot on his bed where his crotch was.

Stefan walked towards Damon and crouched next to the bed where Damon was leaning against the headboard.

"Damon. It's ok Damon."

When Damon didn't respond, Stefan looked towards the others in the room.

"Do you guy think you could leave for a bit please?" Stefan asked politely. The gang nodded and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Stefan turned back towards Damon.

"I'm not mad Damon and I'm not going to laugh at you and neither will anyone else, ok? So why don't you go take a shower and I will clean your sheets."

Stefan said as he walked towards the closet to get Damon some fresh clothes.

When Damon said nothing back, Stefan sighed and dropped down next to Damon.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about this. No one will bring this incident up ever again ok." Stefan told him.

"You promise?" Damon spoke for the first time.

"I promise." Stefan replied.

Damon stood up on shaky legs with the help of his brother, took his clothes, and waddled slowly to the bathroom.

Stefan heard the shower start as he finished stripping the bed of sheets and replacing them with fresh sheets. He then threw the dirty sheets in the wash and walked downstairs to his friends having breakfast.

Caroline, with her super hearing, was the first to notice Stefan walk in the room.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked

"Good. He's showering now and I cleaned his sheets. But listen, I promised him that no one would ever bring up this incident ever again so..."

"No problem! We'll never bring it up!" Caroline interrupted.

Stefan smiled and sat down waiting for Damon to come down.


	9. Raped

Half hour later, Damon walked down the stairs wearing something no one had ever seen him wear.

He was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy, black, hoodie sweatshirt with his hood up and his hands in his pockets.

Stefan hands him a blood bag which he hesitantly takes but doesn't drink. He just stares at it in front.

"Damon."

Damon looks up at Stefan.

"You have to drink that."

Damon shakes his head.

"Why not?" Stefan asked

"If you stayed in my dream a little longer last night, you'd know why."

Stefan's eyes widened as Elena, Bonnie, Jermey, and Alaric choked on their food and Caroline dropped her blood bag.

Damon stood and walked towards the door were he was stopped by his brother.

"Damon listen. I know your pissed but..."

"Pissed?! I'm beyond pissed Stefan! You went into my dream! My nightmare actually. But did you like what you saw? What father did to me. Why don't you take us back witchy we can watch a little of what he did to me because trust me that was a good day compared to most! Physical wasn't the only abuse he gave me."

The room was dead silent before Stefan broke the silence.

"What do you mean physical wasn't the only abuse he gave you?"

"He raped me, Stefan!"

The room went silent again as everyone paled and Elena, Jermey, and Alaric dropped their fork suddenly losing their appetite.

This time it was Damon himself that broke the silence.

"And to answer your question, the reason you didn't know was because he said that if I told anybody, he would do it to you and I wasn't about to risk him ruining your life as well."

Somewhere during his rant, Damon started crying and now he couldn't stop.

Stefan stepped closer to the crying Vampire but before he could say anything, Damon ran out the door, leaving everyone confused and worried.


	10. Panic attack

**Stefan POV**

"Should we go find him?" Caroline asked voice shaking.

"You guys stay here. I'll find him." I told them

Everyone nodded in agreement and understanding as I ran out the door at supernatural speed.

I could tell it was cold outside from the way the trees waved in the strong wind and all the people getting there mail in winter coats and hats.

Luckily, being a vampire had advantages and 1 of those advantages was that I couldn't feel the cold which was good because finding Damon could take a while.

Once I was a little ways away from the boarding house, I sent out a wave of power hoping to find Damon through my mind and luckily, I did. I tracked where the power was coming from all the while trying to get Damon to respond.

It didn't take long to find him. He was curled up laying on his side under a tree half a mile into the forest.

I sat next to him and tried to pull him to his feet.

But he wasn't cooperating. So I did the next best thing and just pulled him up to sitting down and leaning against the tree.

He stopped crying and the only indication that he ever was crying, was the dried tear stains on his face.

When I pulled Damon up, he started breathing rapidly again. Like last night when I went in his room after his nightmare.

I knew he was having a panic attack.

I have to do something to help him before he passes out.

"Damon, it's ok. It's only me. Your brother Stefan, ok? Your safe. I need you to try and breath for me."

When talking didn't seem to help him, I tried to help in other ways.

"Put your head between your legs and your hands above your head." I ordered.

He looked at me like I was the weirdest person in the world, but still complied to what I asked. I helped him in the position.

"Does that help your breathing a bit?" I asked gently.

He nodded

"Good. Now breath on my count, ok?"

Another nod.

I put my hand into a fist and started counting and breathing with him.

Eventually, when his breathing got a bit better, I took his hand and made him count with me.

"Better?" I asked once his breathing seem to slow down.

He nodded and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

I sat beside him and put my arm around his shoulder directing his head on my shoulder. I soon felt my shoulder getting wet and looked down to realize Damon was crying. I tightened my grip on him showing no indication of ever letting go.

I know Damon has a fear of being alone and I want to show him that I will never leave him alone.


	11. Anorexia

Damon's POV

Stefan tightened his grip on me and I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry harder. I felt like a baby and I hated it. Everyone knew about my secret past that I had tried so hard to keep a secret. They would never treat me the same again. Every time they look at me, it's out of sympathy. And to make matters worst, I just had a panic attack in front of my brother. Again.

He pulled me on his lap.

"Drink." He ordered

I looked up to see what he meant and saw that he cut his neck and wanted me to drink his blood.

I shook my head but he pulled my head to his cut and ordered me again to "drink".

This time I did too weak to fight against his grip.

I started drinking and found myself unable to stop. It had been weeks since I last drank blood. Or anything for that matter.

And all because Giuseppe told me in my dreams that I was fat and needed to lose weight. I wouldn't have believed him, except it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory.

I really hoped that Stefan wouldn't ask about that even though I knew he would eventually.

I never really wanted to live, but right now, I have never wanted to be more dead.

When Stefan pulled me away from his neck, I was relieved that I didn't have to get fatter than I knew I already was, but I also wanted more having not had any for so long.

Like I knew he would, The next thing Stefan asked was about what I meant when I said "If you stayed in my dream a little longer last night, you'd know why."

I knew I couldn't avoid this topic forever so I told him what I meant.

But I didn't stop at that.

I told him everything that happens in my nightmares.

I told him that father called me Fat, ugly, pathetic, worthless, and stupid when he was alive.

I told him the nightmares started 2 months ago and that's when I stopped drinking blood.

I told him about the rape and how I was 6 when it started and 16 when it ended.

I told him about how He and the rest of the gang would sometimes show up in my nightmares and tell me that they hated me and no one would ever love me.

And I told him about how all I wanted to do was to be standing in the middle of daylight without my ring or laying on the ground with a stake in my heart.

By the time I stopped telling him about my nightmare and my past, he was holding me so tight that if I was human, my eyeballs would pop out of my head.

I was crying hard at that point and as usual, I couldn't stop.

My brother wordlessly picked me up bridal style and frowned at how light I was. I knew it was just a show and that he, even with vampire strength, was struggling not to drop me with the weight.

He started carrying me home as it was to weak to walk and halfway there, I fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Bulimia

Stefan's POV

I couldn't believe what Damon just told me.

Why would Damon believe anything Giuseppe said?

I knew that when I picked Damon up, he felt like he was to fat to be able to carry and I don't understand why he thinks that. He is as light as a feather to someone without super strength.

Halfway home he fell asleep in my arms. I looked down at him and smiled. I tightened my grip in a reassuring gesture to let him know I wouldn't let go and would never leave him.

When we got home, it was 8:00 at night. I left to find Damon at 9:30 in the morning. I guess it took longer than I thought to calm Damon down from a panic attack.

The gang immediately looked towards the door in concern when I walked in. I ran up the stairs at super speed and tucked Damon in his bed with a few towels underneath him just in case. I then ran downstairs to tell the gang what Damon told me.

But I left out details that Damon wouldn't have wanted them to know.

I told them mainly about our father calling Damon Fat and Ugly and how he stopped drinking anything because of it. This shocked them and made them extremely angry.

"What do we do about it?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged not knowing what to do. I hated seeing Damon like this. He's my brother and it hurts me to no end that he thinks this about himself.

My thoughts were interrupted from a noise upstairs.

Damon getting sick again. I ran upstairs with the gang behind me and ran into the bathroom were the noise was coming from without knocking.

Damon was leaning over the toilet with his finger down his throat.

I knew what he was doing and so did everyone else.

He was getting rid of the blood I just fed him because it made him feel fat.

I walked over to him and took his wrist pulling his fingers out of his mouth. He looked up at me as I flushed the toilet and picked him up without a word and carried him back to his bed and tucked him in again. I could hear him gently sobbing as I closed the door.

I wanted to stay and comfort him, but I knew that might only make things worse. So I sat with the gang on the other side of Damon's door, listening to him cry for 4 hours before he fell asleep at 12:30. We walked to our own rooms without a word and fell into a uneasy sleep thinking of what I just saw.


	13. Suicide Attempt

Damon POV

I couldn't believe what I just did. But i still think it was a good idea even if Stefan and the gang doesn't.

I am FAT. And I know I am. I had to get rid of the blood Stefan gave me as soon as possible.

I know in the morning Stefan and everyone else isn't going to talk to me. There going to be disgusted at how I look. I know I am.

I sat up for at least 4 hours sobbing because of what they're going to think of me.

I just want everyone to go back to normal.

Before my nightmare and before they went into it.

It's morning now and i just can't stop staring at my reflection in the mirror.

Fat thighs.

Stomach rolls.

Double chin.

I hate it. All of it.

Without thinking, I made my hand into a fist and punched the mirror.

My fat, ugly reflection shattered as a felt the searing pain from the glass in my hand.

I looked down at the glass sticking out of my hand.

I was about to pull the glass out, but my attention was caught by something else.

A large, sharp piece of glass lying on the side of the sink. I picked it up with shaking hands and brought it to my wrist. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears burn my cheek.

I ran the sharp glass across my wrist trying to hold back a scream to not alert my little brother and my- no, his friends. I don't have friends.

The glass dropped from my hand when my vision blurred.

I put my hand over my wrist trying to understand what I just did and why.

But I already know what I did and why.

I cut my wrist because I want to die.

I stagger out the bathroom and down the hall holding onto the wall to prevent myself from falling.

When I get to the stairs, a big wave of dizziness hits me and I fall.

My vision starts to go black but before I lose consciousness, I hear a voice. A voice I recognize.

"Damon!"

Stefan. Great.

He won't do anything though.

No one will.

They don't care about me.

Right?


	14. Worry

Stefan POV

I was sitting with my friends talking about the events of last night.

"Poor Damon. I really wish we could find some way to help him." Caroline said.

"Bonnie, do you have a spell or something to cure him of all this?" Alaric asked.

"I wish. Unfortunately, magic isn't that strong for even the most powerful witches." Bonnie replied.

Just then, we heard something coming from the stairwell.

Damon was the only one upstairs.

I was instantly concerned and so was everyone else.

Caroline and I ran at Vampire Speed with the rest of the gang following behind.

When we got to the stairs, Damon was laying at the bottom with blood surrounding him. Not his head, but his wrist.

"Damon!" I yelled lunging towards his unconscious body.

Soon after I reached him, I heard the shocked, panicked gasps of the rest of the gang.

But I didn't pay attention to them.

My mind was on my brother. Damon.

"Damon! Come on, wake up." I shouted not even bothering to try and be calm anymore

His eyes wouldn't open no matter how many times I told him to open his eyes.

I picked him up and carried him over to the couch before ordering the gang to different jobs.

"Elena and Bonnie, I need you to get as many towels as possible!"

"Caroline, get the med kit!"

"Alaric, check him for other injuries!"

They did as Stefan ordered.

"Stefan, shouldn't it just heal?"

Jermey asked.

I looked at him before looking back to Damon.

"The deeper the cut, the longer it takes to heal. A cut this deep could take days, months even to heal and by then he'd be dead from blood loss." I explained.

Jermey nodded as Elena and Bonnie ran downstairs with there arms full of towels and Caroline ran out of the bathroom with the med kit.

They dropped the stuff next to Me.

"Alaric, any other injuries?" I asked

"Non that I can see." Alaric replied.

I used the towels to stop the bleeding and then pressed gauze against his wrist and wrapped it in bandages.

The bleeding eventually stopped and we all leaned back waiting for Damon to wake.


	15. Suicide Watch

Damon POV

I woke up with no memory of anything that just happened.

All I know is that my head hurts, my wrist hurts, and there's blood on the upholstery.

Each one pisses me off more than the last.

I look down at my wrist to see it covered with gauze and bandages.

I'm confused for a minute before I remember what happened.

The mirror,

The glass,

The pain,

Stefan.

I struggled to sit up so I could run as far away from the house as possible and never be seen again, but it feels like there's a weight in my head holding me down, making it impossible to escape this madness.

"Hey, your up." A voice said.

I put my hand to my eyes rubbing the sleep out of them to see who said that.

It was Jermey.

"You okay?" He asked seeing me struggle to get up.

"I'm fine." I mumble even though I'm not.

"I don't think you should do that." He says pushing me back down to the couch gently as I try to get up again.

I wish I could fight him but I'm too weak.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert!" I yell angrily.

He appears to think of what to say for a while which only confirmes my suspicions.

"Your on suicide watch, aren't you?" I ask.

He breaths in deeply before nodding at me.

"Why'd they put you on suicide watch?" I ask in disbelief.

He shrugs before answering quietly. "Everyone else has already done it."

"how long have I been out, Gilbert!" I ask with a growl.

"Only 4 days." He replies calmly not at all intimidated by me in my current state.

I lay back against the couch and sigh.

"Why did you do it, Damon?"

That wasn't Jermey.

It was Stefan.

I looked over the couch. He was covered in blood. Obviously back from feeding.

But what surprised me the most, was the look on his face.

It wasn't disappointment like I thought it would be, it was more concern.

Worry even.

"I told you Stefan. I don't want to live."

He sighed.

"I want you to stay at the house for a few days, Damon. So we can watch you closely."

"Not going anywhere soon, Stefan. I replied holding up my bandaged wrist weakly


End file.
